Please
by secretwishes527
Summary: Please stop hurting me. Please let me go. Please understand. Please don’t. Please don’t leave me. Please stop. Please love me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, or think I own, or will ever own, Dragonball Z and GT or anything related to them! This fic is purely for my entertainment, and I make no money from it.

Hi, everybody! This will probably be rated M later on for sexual content, but for now, it's rated M for violence, although it's not incredibly graphic (I think). It will probably also be a multi-chapter fic, so please review with feedback so I can improve on future chapters! If you have any questions, go ahead and ask them so I can make sure they're answered sometime down the road. Oh, also, this is told in different POV (point of view), but it will be labeled so you know. Enjoy and please click the review button at the end! ^^

.

.

Goten's POV

I ducked as Gohan's fist came at my face. That turned out to be the wrong thing to do. Gohan snarled and grabbed my throat, squeezing until I could barely breathe.

"Please," I gasped, my vision beginning to cloud.

I was released from the choke by Gohan's fist slamming into my nose, spraying blood all over him and the tile floor. I crashed into the kitchen counter, where Gohan continued to beat me. I lost track of how long he had hit me after a while. As my life was pounded from my body, breathing became laborious.

Eventually, Gohan slammed my head against the floor one last time before spitting on me, lying in a bloody heap. "Get up, Goten. You disgust me."

He turned and left the room, leaving me struggling to stay conscious. The tears on my face trickled into my shirt, damp with sweat and blood. It wasn't really the physical pain that made me cry, although it played a large role, but the emotional pain was what truly wounded.

Gohan used to be the perfect brother, always answering my typical childish questions and looking out for me. But when I entered high school, he just changed. Tousan and Kaasan had left to go shopping in town, leaving us at home. It started out normal, with us playing video games and sparring in the backyard, but then we took out old family albums.

Gohan's face darkened and his ki spiked randomly as we flipped through the pictures. When we got to one of my birth, he glared at the people surrounding Kaasan in the hospital.

"He should've been there," I heard him mutter. I didn't have time to think on it though, because Gohan ripped the album from my hands and flung it at the wall.

He seized my hair and yanked my head back, causing me to yelp in pain and surprise. I tried to dodge his punches, but with his hand fisted in my hair, I could barely move. Gohan didn't talk about that day later. He made me clean up the blood and air out the room before Tousan and Kaasan returned from shopping.

When Kaasan fussed about my bruises, Gohan made up an excuse, saying our sparring had gotten out of hand. Tousan, being so clueless, didn't question it. Or the countless other times it happened.

But it really was hard to think Gohan was capable of such things. He was so gentle on the outside, yet when it was just him and me and something was on his mind, he became a raging monster.

His attitude towards Tousan changed dramatically too. Gohan refused to spar with him and barely spoke to him, answering Tousan's questions with short one word replies.

I had enough common sense never to tell anyone of what Gohan did to me, not even Trunks. But as the bruises piled up, Trunks recently began to question my stories of sparring.

I picked myself off the floor, holding my side where I was sure a few ribs had cracked. That wouldn't be the first time, or the last. My eyes rose to the fireplace, where a picture of our family sat in a silver frame.

That was when Kaasan had been alive. I remember her being stern, but when no one else was around, she would plant kisses and hugs all over me, making me giggle and wiggle with delight. But then cancer overtook her strong body, winning the fight in the end. Tousan seemed to be in a daze ever since, leaving to train early in the morning and not returning until late at night. Gohan's beatings had intensified.

Forgetting my injuries, I sighed, sending a sharp pain into my chest. While I showered the blood off my skin, I thought about Gohan. He just came home after teaching his last class and dragged me from my room, where I was doing homework. He never gave the reason to the beatings, but I could usually figure them out.

I thought back to school. I was a junior, which just happened to be the grade Gohan taught. Four out of my seven classes were taken with him. I carefully scanned through each of them, until I hit science. Then I remembered. We had gotten our tests back today and I had gotten a B. Gohan didn't tolerate poor grades, claiming it ruined his reputation with the other faculty members if his own brother performed poorly.

I turned the shower off and dried myself, dabbing gently at the cuts and tender bruises. The currently invisible ones would be prominent in the morning. I crept past Gohan's room into mine, where I changed into a long sleeved turtleneck and jeans, even though it was hot outside. I couldn't risk anyone seeing my injuries. They were our little secret.

The kitchen was a mess. Dishes had fallen from cabinets and shattered on the floor, leaving shards of glass everywhere. My blood was smeared on the counters and puddles of it had collected on the tiles. Being a Saiyan, I could handle the blood loss without dying, although it left me weak.

Gohan usually beat me outside, where my blood could soak into the grass. I guess he was really angry today. I picked up the long blood-stained broom and began sweeping the ruins. Our grass grew green and tall.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Click the review button please! -_-


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading! And for those who reviewed, you guys keep me writing! (Cheesy, I know, but true!) So here is the second chapter…I'm very into angst, but I'm also into happy endings. I guess we'll see if this actually has a happy ending… I have an idea of where I want this story to go, but who knows? Enjoy!

.

.

Goten's POV

.

The front door clicked open and I heard it shut from my place at the dining room table. I glanced over my mountain of homework to see Tousan shuffle in, his gi filthy from hours of training.

"Hey," I murmured softly, afraid of waking Gohan who was sleeping upstairs.

He glanced at me with glazed eyes and nodded, before continuing his aimless walk. I heard another door open, probably his, and close.

A few minutes later, after I had returned to my homework, another door opened. I tensed, thinking it was Gohan. Tousan walked in, wearing a clean gi.

He sat at the other end of the small table. I waited for him to say something, but when he didn't, I dropped my head and continued with my homework.

Tousan sat there in silence, and when I couldn't take it anymore, I set my pencil down and leaned forward, resting my elbows on the table. "Tousan?" I said quietly.

He looked at me as if surprised I was there, then blinked. He sighed. I noticed wrinkles on his forehead where there were once none. The world was hard, even for one as carefree as my Tousan. He blinked again. "I smell blood."

I grimaced, knowing he meant my blood that had been spilt over the kitchen. "I don't know what you mean," I lied.

Tousan's eyes, so black like mine, flashed angrily. But then they immediately clouded over again, leaving me with just a glimpse of his old self, the one that was alert and happy. "Don't lie Goten," he muttered in a tone that let me know he had already accepted defeat.

I almost considered telling him the truth. Almost. But then Gohan's angry voice sounded in the back of my mind. "Um…" I mumbled, wishing for once that my brother was there to lie for me. "I…I cut myself with a kitchen knife."

He looked into my eyes, imploring me to tell him the truth. As innocent as Tousan seemed, I was almost sure he knew about Gohan. But he looked so worn that I doubted he would ever accept it. No hope left. "Ok, son," he whispered, standing with one last look.

I watched him leave the kitchen into the darkness of the hallway. Tousan's once strong and proud shoulders were slumped. I bent my head and picked up my pencil.

.

.

Trunks' POV

.

Where was he? Goten was never late for school. Actually no, that wouldn't be true. He was always late for elementary and middle school, but he always arrived on time for every day of high school.

Being one year older, I was a senior, while Goten was a junior. My classes were way past those of my other classmates. I attended a college for the last half of my day, while Goten stayed at Orange Star High School the entire day. But we had some classes together.

He used to slack off, never doing his homework, but ever since high school, he has become a model student, advancing so far that he even came to the college with me to take a few classes. While the classes were simple for me, Goten had to struggle through them.

I waited at the corner of the school, away from the crowded entrances, where I always did. My sensitive hearing picked up grass being crushed behind me.

The familiar ki let me know it was Goten. "Hey, Chibi," I said without turning, using the affectionate nickname. He used to hate it, but he gave in to my stubbornness after awhile. Being the leader of our little duo since the beginning, I could always get Goten to listen to me, even if it took some time.

"Hey Trunks," he mumbled, stopping just behind me.

Something sounded wrong with his voice. I turned, only to be shocked by what I saw. Goten's eyes were puffy and had dark circles under them. I was used to seeing this, since he stayed up so often to finish homework. But the side of his forehead had a gash on it that looked fresh. I glanced at his hands, the only other uncovered part of his body, to see them scratched.

He shifted uncomfortably, slipping his hands into his jeans pockets and avoiding my eyes. My hand darted out and gripped his chin, turning his face to mine. He didn't try to fight me, but his eyes stayed focused on the ground.

"Goten," I said, trying to keep my voice calm despite my anger. "What happened?"

He tried half-heartedly to turn his head away, but I held on tightly. "Nothing," he mumbled, "I stayed up late."

"That's not what I meant." He continued fidgeting, not quite challenging my authority but letting me know he was uncomfortable. I refused to give in, to let him lie again. "What happened?" I repeated through clenched teeth. "Look at me," I practically yelled when he didn't respond.

Goten's eyes paused in their wandering and slowly rose to mine. From years of friendship, I could read those black orbs. Worry flickered through them…and something else. Fear?

"I…" he started, looking for a lie. "I-I fell down the stairs."

The anger within me surged, partly from him lying and partly from the abuse I knew he received. I didn't know who did it, but it obviously happened. One time, almost a year ago, Goten slept over. In the night, his blanket slipped off and I saw the bruises that covered his bare legs and arms. After I questioned him about them in the morning, he declined my other offers to sleep over. Every few days, after old bruises and cuts had faded, new ones would appear.

No matter how I questioned him, he never told me what had happened, at least not the truth. Some stupid excuse was made; I slipped on the stairs, I ran into the door, sparring got out of hand. Sometimes, I would pressure him until he started to tremble, begging for me not to ask again. I couldn't bear to cause him any more distress so I always stopped.

I sighed and gave up, for the moment anyway. "Ok, Chibi," I said, releasing his chin, "let's go to class."

A small smile crossed his lips, and he nodded happily. Goten was so easy to please.

We had our first class together--history. Gohan lectured us at the front of the room.

I leaned back in my chair, not really listening. History was one of the subjects I didn't particularly care about. I didn't see the point of learning about past wars, especially when I was a Saiyan and could destroy entire armies without breaking a sweat. Besides, I had already read the whole chapter and could recite it word for word. My mind, like my Kaasan's, was a machine of incredible power and unlimited space.

Next to me, Goten scribbled furiously in his notebook. Memorization didn't come easy to him, which was what history was all about. The dates and order of events just slipped his mind.

"Chibi," I whispered, bored of listening to Gohan's constant drone. He was a great professor, don't get me wrong, but this class drove me crazy.

Goten acted like he didn't hear me, but I knew he had. I repeated myself, louder.

He cast a glance at Gohan before glaring at me. "Shut up, Trunks. You're going to get us in trouble."

I frowned as he bent back over his notebook. Since when did Goten care about getting in trouble? Oh yeah, freshman year. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting myself drift into sleep.

After my third class, I met up with Goten at our little secluded corner. He was already there, leaning against the building with his books spread out around him, writing in a notebook on his lap.

"Look at our little scholar," I teased.

Goten looked up, startled, and grinned. "Whatever, Trunks. Unlike you, I actually have to try to get my grades."

I laughed, glad to see him smiling. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh yeah!" He began gathering his books and cramming them into his backpack almost frantically.

I chuckled, watching him in his haste to eat. My Chibi was so simple. But then I remembered his bruises. Maybe he was more complicated than I could see.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

I feel I should have said this long ago…but in case you were still wondering, everyone is out of character here! :D and now we all know… so on to other things! I did my best to make this chapter longer, as some people suggested. I have to say that I agree with them, and I'm glad this chapter is longer! However, I also just want to say not to expect EVERY chapter to be this length. It just depends on how much I can churn out, I guess! Oh and also, warning that in this chapter, there will be a lot of POV changes. I just change when it feels right to while writing, so that's my explanation. ^_^ With that, enjoy, review, and see you again shortly!

.

.

.

Goten's POV

.

.

We flew away from the building, careful to hide in the clouds, to our favorite lunch spot, Trunks in the lead. The little clearing in the woods came into view a few minutes later. We landed and I plopped down in the soft grass, trees shading us and creating a gentle breeze.

I yanked out my meager lunch, three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a water bottle, not nearly enough for a Saiyan. But Gohan had limited my food consumption, saying I ate more than he could afford.

I was starving, having been deprived of dinner last night due to Gohan's bad mood. I hadn't dared to make any noise to cook food. Then I woke up late this morning and had to skip breakfast.

"Aren't you going to wash?" Trunks asked disapprovingly.

The guy was a clean freak. "No way," I said, smiling at his annoyed expression before stuffing a sandwich down my throat.

Trunks sighed and walked off, to the spring that bubbled a few meters away.

.

.

Trunks' POV

.

.

Goten never washed before eating. Didn't he know how many germs he had on his hands? I squatted by the little stream and washed my hands thoroughly, squirting a little antibacterial rub on them afterwards just in case.

Maybe I was a little paranoid about sanitation, but I hated to appear dirty. Except during training, I was always clean and groomed. Sometimes I made Goten wash his hands too.

I stepped through the trees to see Goten leaning against a tree, his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb him. He rarely looked this content. Something was always on his mind, homework or his work filing papers at a hospital.

When I stepped on a twig and he still didn't open his eyes, I began to think he was sleeping. My suspicions were confirmed when his stomach rumbled loudly and he still didn't move.

Goten groaned in his sleep and his hand came across his protesting stomach. I tried to stifle my laughter. He was always so hungry.

The noise woke him. "Trunks?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Wake up, sleepyhead and eat your lunch."

"I finished it," he said, head tilting to one side.

"What, already?" His lunch was small but usually enough to at least keep his stomach from rumbling. "And you're still hungry?"

Goten's face tightened. "No, I'm not."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right, I heard your stomach rumbling."

"You must have heard wrong," he denied, shaking his head.

Before I could reply, his stomach rumbled again, louder. I looked at it pointedly. Goten hung his head. Ever since high school, Goten's attitude about his hunger had changed. He used to be proud of his enormous appetite, and now he refused to admit his hunger, even when it was evident he wasn't getting enough food.

"Did you eat breakfast this morning?" I asked suspiciously. Goten hesitated, then shook his head. "Dinner?" He didn't move. "Why not?"

He shrugged.

"* Goten, why won't you tell me?" I yelled. I hated knowing he hurt but being unable to help my chibi.

He dropped his head lower, his mass of black hair obscuring his face. "I wasn't hungry," he said shakily.

.

.

Goten's POV

.

.

"Liar," Trunks screamed at me.

I didn't dare look up, for fear of him seeing the tears in my eyes.

"Goten!" Trunks grabbed my shirt and yanked me to my feet.

I flinched away out of habit with Gohan, and threw my hands in front of my face. Trunks froze, holding me off the ground by my shirt. The tears spilled.

.

.

Trunks' POV

.

.

I watched the teardrop slide down Goten's face. "Oh Chibi," I murmured, letting go of his shirt to hug him to me.

I felt him tense and relax. "It's ok, Goten, you can cry." I rubbed his back comfortingly, like I used to when we were kids and Goten came to me in the middle of the night, crying from a nightmare. "I'm sorry, Chibi."

After awhile, Goten's shaking shoulders stilled and he leaned heavily against me, completely spent. My hand continued its soothing motion across his back, easing the tremors. "Feel better?" I asked, when he pulled away.

He wiped at his tears, trying to hide his face. "Sorry, Trunks."

I laughed. "Chibi, you don't have to apologize for that. It's not like it's the first time you've come crying to me."

He reddened slightly and nodded.

I remembered his previous hunger and checked my watch. The capsule of food I had brought from home wouldn't be enough to fill us both, and we still had half an hour until we had to be at the college.

"Come on, Chibi," I said, grabbing my backpack and taking into the air, knowing Goten would follow. "I'll treat us to lunch."

"Yeah!" he cheered, speeding after.

.

.

Goten's POV

.

.

After much persuasion, Trunks finally got me to sleep over. I had always hesitated before because I didn't want to risk him seeing the bruises, but after he paid for an extremely expensive lunch, I just couldn't say no.

I knocked softly on Gohan's closed door.

"Come in."

I cracked the door open and slipped in. Gohan was sitting at his desk with his back to me. I stopped just inside the room and looked down, clasping my hands in front, hoping to get away without causing trouble.

"Hey Gohan," I said quietly.

He sighed and swiveled his chair to face me. "What do you want?"

My well rehearsed lines fled my mind. "Um…well…tomorrow's Friday and I don't have school on Saturday…"

"I know that," he snapped, gesturing impatiently for me to continue.

"Um, and I was wondering if…if I could go to Trunks' house for the weekend," I blurted.

"What about your homework?"

I had an answer prepared. "I could bring it with me and finish it at his house. And Trunks could help me study too. I'll have it all done by Monday, I promise."

He considered for a moment, his face expressionless. "Ok, here's the deal. You'll finish your homework by Sunday, and you'll be home at noon. Are you working this weekend?"

I shook my head. "No, the lawyers are out of town working on a case, and I've already finished the papers."

"Fine, then go. But if you don't finish your homework or if you're late coming home…" He let the threat hang.

I shook at the implications of what would happen if I disobeyed. "Yes sir, thank you!"

As I closed the door behind me, I wasn't sure if I was happy about this or not. I would get away from Gohan for a weekend, a much needed vacation, but on the other hand, I would be spending it hiding bruises from Trunks. Oh well, anything was better than staying with Gohan.

.

.

Trunks' POV

.

.

I arrived at the school corner before Goten on Friday afternoon. After a little smooth talking and a lot of pressure, I had finally made Goten agree to sleep over for the weekend. It had been normal for us to stay at each others' houses for days at a time, planning mischief, back when we were kids. A weekend was nothing compared to our week long sleepovers.

"Trunks!" Goten ran happily over, carrying a duffel bag with his backpack bouncing on his back.

I laughed at his giddy expression, but inside I was just as overjoyed.

"Come on, my house is all ours for the weekend. Kaasan took Tousan with her to some business meeting."

Now I could give him the relaxing weekend he seemed to need so much. Maybe I could even get him to talk to me too, but I didn't dare hope for a miracle.

.

.

Goten's POV

.

.

At Trunks' house, I immediately took out my homework and spread it out on his neat desk.

"What are you doing?" he asked, staring.

I shrugged. "Might as well get it out of the way, right?"

He sighed, shook his head, and plopped on his bed. "You're a freak, Chibi, but if you want to."

I nodded and picked up my pencil. Trunks snatched his laptop and began typing away on his bed. Two hours later, he turned it off and stood behind me.

"Done yet?"

"No way," I replied, looking at my small 'completed' pile and the large 'unfinished' pile of papers.

He groaned. "Ok fine, I'll help you. Are you doing history?"

With Trunks guiding me, the work sped by. He always made it seem so easy and logical.

.

.

Trunks' POV

.

.

I loved helping Goten. With anything. Friends, homework, training. Anything.

I smiled as he recited a list of dates back to me perfectly. I had put them into a story, to help him remember. "Good job."

"Yay! I'm done!" he yelled happily, leaping from the chair as if electrified. "Thanks Trunks, thanks thanks thanks!"

"Come on, Chibi," I laughed. "It's way past dinnertime, and knowing you, you're starving."

.

.

Goten's POV

.

.

After one of the biggest dinners of my life, I finally felt well fed and satisfied. My belly wasn't complaining for once, and Gohan had been pushed from my mind.

Trunks suggested a movie. Against my better judgment, I let him pull me into watching a horror. We settled on the plush couch in his living room and turned the lights off.

.

.

Trunks' POV

.

.

I had seen this movie before and knew every part. Goten, on the other hand, hadn't even heard of it.

Partway through, I found myself watching Goten more than the movie. It was funny to see his reaction to each scene. Sometimes he would frown in disappointment or sigh in relief. Most times, he clutched his hands together in fear.

He was so easy to influence. So simple. When something was the slightest bit funny, Goten laughed his head off. When it was just barely sad, tears rolled down his face. And best of all, when it was just a little scary, he would get the fright of his life. That was why I chose the scariest movie I knew of.

Without even looking at the screen, I knew the next scene would be one of the scariest. It used to scare even me. Goten's reaction would be the best yet.

The light flickering across his face showed him tense, as if knowing something bad was about to happen. A door squeaking let me know we were at the part where the murderer was stalking the characters.

A gun exploded, followed immediately by a piercing scream. To my surprise, Goten jumped a foot off the couch and landed right next to me. Without taking his eyes from the TV, he clutched my arm with both of his, holding on for dear life.

I smiled and gently wriggled my arm from his death grip. He didn't seem to notice, instead burrowing under it. I froze, put in an awkward position.

My arm was around Goten's shoulders as he clutched my shirt in fright. He probably didn't even know what was going on. Oh well, he started it.

I relaxed and let my arm tighten around the younger boy. A few minutes later, at an especially gory part, he turned his face and buried it against my chest.

I stayed as still as possible. My other hand rose to run itself through his hair. I caught myself as it hovered above his crazy mass of black hair.

What was I doing?! I shook my head to try and clear it. Goten looked back at the screen just as I moved my hand away from his hair. He didn't even notice my awkwardness.

I made myself relax, telling myself it was all just brotherly affection. That is, until the hand on his shoulder started drifting lower down to rest on his thighs. I didn't even notice until the zipper of his jeans brushed against my fingers.

I jerked it away and looked at Goten. He was still oblivious to the world around him, his eyes wide as saucers as the murderer killed another victim.

I mentally smacked myself. What had gotten in to me? Was I drinking again?

But no amount of mental yelling made the urge to kiss Goten go away.

.

.

Goten's POV

.

.

The murderer's scarred face flashed on screen and faded. I was shaking by now, watching the credits roll by. Why do I listen to Trunks?

Next to me, Trunks shifted. Wait, next to me? He was practically on top of me! Or no, actually, I was practically on top of him!

My fists let go of his shirt and I ducked out from under his arm. When did we get like that? We hadn't been that close since we were kids. Oh well, it didn't bother me. It was just like old times.

I straightened and looked around cautiously.

"What are you doing?"

I glared at him. "Making sure no one's out to kill us."

Trunks doubled over laughing.

.

.

Trunks' POV

.

.

I was so relieved that Goten didn't notice the blush across my cheeks that I couldn't stop laughing helplessly. When he started looking around the dark room suspiciously, I thought he was looking for a way out, not wanting to face me after what I had done. That's why when he admitted that he was still scared, I couldn't help but laugh.

Goten's glare brought me back down.

"Sorry, Chibi," I apologized, trying to stop smiling. "You're so cute when you're scared." Woah, where did that come from?

Once again, Goten surprised me by not noticing my random comments, choosing instead to focus on the immediate present. "You could have warned me that stupid movie was going to be so scary. You know what, Trunks? I think you did that on purpose. How am I supposed to sleep tonight?!"

I grinned and patted him on the back. "Don't worry, I'll chase the monsters out of the closet," I teased. He crossed his arms and made a slight pout. "Hey, come on, do you want to get a snack?"

Just like I knew it would, my question brought a smile back to his face and he nodded happily.

.

.

Goten's POV

.

.

Trunks is so dead. He knew that movie was going to scare me crazy!

I lay down on my futon on the ground and stared at the ceiling light. Trunks was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. I dreaded the moment when he would turn off the light.

Trunks walked out in nothing but his boxers. "It's hot," he said defensively, in answer to my questioning look.

I looked down at my tshirt and long pants and back to his lack of clothing. "You're weird."

He just laughed it off and walked to the light switch. Just as he was about to flick it, I leapt from the futon.

"Wait! OK, maybe we could leave it on?"

.

.

Trunks' POV

.

.

"Come on, Chibi, the movie wasn't real! There's nothing to be scared of!"

Goten shook his head again. "Please Trunks," he begged, "leave it on."

"No way, I can't sleep with this bright light."

He switched tactics. "You're the one who said to watch it. It's your fault I'm scared to death."

"Nope, not happening." I fixed him with one of my best glares, learned from Tousan.

"Aw Trunks…" he moaned, falling on to the futon in defeat as I turned the light off.

I chuckled and lay down on my oversized bed, drawing the covers to my chin.

I had always been a light sleeper. Goten, on the other hand, fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It took him a few minutes tonight, though, probably due to the movie. I lay awake and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

Some odd feelings had been stirring in me all week. Earlier this week, when Goten came to school covered in bruises with a deep gash on his forehead, I felt a strange sense of protection over him. Of course, I had always felt responsible for him, since he was so naïve and a year younger. But this time, the feeling included anger at whoever caused him such pain, and I wanted to find him and…well find him and get revenge.

Before I could think further, Goten stirred in his sleep. I glanced down at him to see him roll over towards me, mumbling something incoherent. He must be dreaming. All of a sudden, he kicked out, flinging the blanket off, and yelled. Bad dream, huh.

After a few minutes, he settled down and I closed my eyes, ready for sleep. But then another cry from Goten woke me.

When I couldn't take it any longer, I got out of bed and stood over his futon. "Goten, wake up."

He thrashed more violently, his eyes rolling under eyelids. "Please, don't…leave me alone…"

I sighed and kneeled at his side. "Come on, Goten, it's just a bad dream," I said softly, shaking his shoulder lightly.

His eyes fluttered open and focused on me. "Ahh!" he screamed, leaping across the room.

"Goten," I yelled back, startled by his reaction.

"Trunks," he panted, clutching his chest, "don't scare me like that!"

"Scare you?" I scoffed. "I was trying to wake you up from a nightmare until you freaked out on me."

In the dark, Goten grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head in a typical Son gesture. "I thought you were the murderer in that movie."

"Are you really that scared, Chibi?" I sighed.

He nodded, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

I sighed again. "Ok, come on, you can share my bed."

"Yeah!" He ran at the bed, bounced on it once, and landed flat on his back.

"Weirdo," I muttered, shaking my head.

A little later, Goten was snoozing again, this time soundly. I had had to reassure him multiple times that the movie wasn't real.

Goten rolled over, facing me, and snuggled against my side. Despite the countless times we had slept together as kids, I stiffened at the contact. His warm body aroused me. I shook my head furiously. There was something seriously wrong with my head. This was my best childhood friend!

I barely slept all night. What with Goten so close and the perverted thoughts running through my head, my brain wouldn't rest. Goten's face was illuminated in the early dawn sunlight.

I watched it as he slept. He seemed so peaceful, so content with his world. Unlike me, who always worried about something. I was punctual and on time, while Goten couldn't care less what he looked like and when he arrived.

He was also so innocent. To him, everyone was just like him, polite and happy. Maybe it was my fault he was so naïve. I tried to shield him, though I knew he would have to face it eventually. But…maybe he wouldn't.

I could protect him forever. We could live together, and he would never be unhappy. It would be the perfect world, just us two.

It took a moment for my words to sink in. I smacked myself mentally, and rolled away from Goten.

The movement caused him to stir. "Trunks?" he mumbled, opening sleepy eyes.

"Morning, Goten," I said without turning over. "Did you sleep well?"

I felt the bed shift as he stretched. "After I moved up here, I did. Your bed is really comfortable. What about you?"

"I slept fine," I lied. If I told him the truth, he would ask why I couldn't sleep. There was no way I'd tell him. Anything.

.

.

.

.

.

Review yes?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! It is a huge inspiration to keep going, because sometimes I am just too lazy to put into words a plot that I already know! But I'm determined to get this thing finished and out there! One thing I just want to point out is that this isn't a world where guy-love is casual and everywhere, as you will see as characters struggle with their emotions. Hmm…that should be about it! Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

Goten's POV

.

Trunks was acting weird. He had been all day. The first thing he asked me was if I slept well. He usually asked me if I was hungry. Then at breakfast, he barely spoke, no matter how much conversation I tried to make.

We sat in the living room, watching a daytime talk show and only half aware.

I twisted from where I was sprawled on the carpet to see Trunks staring at the wall. His arms hung limply on the couch cushions. "Trunks?"

He jumped slightly, startled out of his thoughts. He blinked and focused his eyes on me. "What is it, Chibi?"

"What're you thinking about?"

He scowled. "Watch the show," he said, nodding at the TV.

I sighed and turned back around, not wanting to press him if he wouldn't talk.

.

Trunks' POV

.

I hated telling Goten to leave me alone, but there was simply no way I could tell him. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't know how to say it.

Looking at him now, watching the TV so peacefully on the floor, I thought he looked quite handsome. By now, I had accustomed myself to these thoughts. That's not saying that I had accepted them, but either way I couldn't get rid of them and so had learned to at least acknowledge them.

Goten was so perfect. Not again. No I wouldn't think like this, I berated myself.

Training would distract me. "Hey Goten." He turned his head. "You want to train?"

"Yeah," he said eagerly, leaping to his feet. "This show is boring!"

I laughed. My mother had made me watch these business management shows since I was old enough to understand them. She thought they would help me run Capsule Corp. better when I inherited it. Unlike Goten, I had grown used to the monotonous voices and boring topics. "Ok, come on Chibi, let's go."

We fought outside on a grassy meadow filled with wildflowers. Every once in a while, a stray floating petal would distract Goten, and I would have to stop mid punch to wait for him to focus.

Our fighting stirred up a flurry of grass and petals. Soon colorful flowers were everywhere, on the ground, in the air, and on us. Sweat dripped, and rare clouds provided brief respite from the heat when they crossed the sun's path.

I caught Goten in a chokehold, one arm wrapped around his head and the other holding his arms. He wiggled, but I held on tighter and kept him from escaping.

I grinned and pressed my face close to his. "You'll never get away from me," I whispered.

He struggled with renewed vigor. "I'll show you!" he cried, twisting his head this way and that.

Being so close to him and in such bright sunlight, I saw Goten's neck. It was covered in dark bruises from the collarbone down. His yellow gi couldn't cover the purple marks from my eyes, eyes that knew every inch of him from a lifetime of friendship.

The familiar anger sprouted again. Whoever did this would pay.

I gripped Goten tighter and flung both of us to the ground, with me landing above him. I held his arms over his head and straddled his legs, leaving him helpless.

He stared up at me with fearful eyes. "Trunks?" he whispered.

.

Goten's POV

.

I had never seen Trunks so mad before. His eyes flashed with anger as they bore into mine. "What's wrong?"

His eyes slid downwards. "Who did this?" he snarled.

Cold dread washed over me. He meant the bruises covering my neck and chest. I had forgotten about them when I changed into the loose fitting gi. Now they were plainly visible. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," I stuttered.

Trunks squeezed my wrists tighter, making me wince in pain. "Don't lie to me," he said dangerously. "I'm not stupid, Goten. Who did this?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. "Please Trunks, don't," I begged. I'm not sure what made me add the last part, but I said, "Don't hurt me."

His eyes immediately softened and his grip on my wrists slackened. As quickly as it had come, the anger drained from his eyes. "Chibi," he murmured, releasing my wrists to cup my face.

I didn't dare move. Habit with Gohan kept me frozen.

"Chibi, please…just tell me." Trunks' light blue eyes pleaded what he couldn't say, pleaded for me to tell him, to let me accept his help.

I could see that I hurt him every day by keeping my secret, but if I told him, Gohan would hurt both of us much more. I wanted to tell him and possibly lift some of the heavy burden. But I could never lift my burden only to lay it upon Trunks. He had helped me too much in the past, always getting me out of trouble even if it cost him his skin. I loved Trunks, too much to tell him.

.

Trunks' POV

.

I could see Goten wasn't about to tell me. I had failed again.

Before he could open his mouth, I dipped my head to press my lips against his. They were so warm, so soft. It felt so right, like we fit together perfectly. As cliché as that sounds, that's what I thought as I kissed him. This was right.

.

Goten's POV

.

Trunks' lips softly crushed mine. I froze, unable to comprehend what was happening. When it finally sank in that my best friend, a guy, was kissing me, I tried to jerk my head away. But the problem was that Trunks had me pinned against the ground, and the ground kept me from leaning my head back any further.

I twisted my head to the side, gasping.

Trunks, still holding me down, appeared to be dazed by the far off look in his eyes. But he soon snapped out of that. His eyes cleared and hardened, and he leapt off of me.

I raised myself to a sitting position, and we stared at each other in shock. Did Trunks really just kiss me? It seemed unreal.

Trunks' mouth opened and closed but no sound came out.

I found my voice first. "Um, I-I have to go," I stuttered, flying off the ground. "S-See you later." Without looking back, I flew away as fast as I could.

.

Trunks' POV

.

I just kissed Goten! Had I gone crazy? The look he gave me after, one of confusion and fear, crushed every good thought I had had about it earlier. I had frightened him into running away, as if I was a monster, and now he probably wouldn't ever want to see me again.

I sighed with these depressing thoughts weighing me down. I couldn't go after him now, not when he was so shaken up, but I would visit him tomorrow and explain. Except…first I had to explain it to myself.

.

Goten's POV

.

I flew over the green forests as fast as I could, with no destination in mind other than to get away from Trunks. Now that my mind had settled, I began to think up excuses.

Maybe Trunks just slipped and his mouth landed on mine. Then why did he hold himself there for so long? Could it be that I initiated the kiss somehow? No, I was so surprised to find us kissing that I could not have started it. And why would I anyway?

I used my ki to scan my surroundings. Only wildlife lived below me, and Trunks' ki was still where I had left him. Good, if he had followed me, I wouldn't have been able to get away.

Suddenly, my ki picked up another fast approaching ki. I focused on it and realized, with a cold jolt, that it was Gohan. Abandoning all logic, my mind searched desperately for a means of escape from my brother.

I dove into the trees, hoping to conceal myself, and buried my head in my knees. Gohan's ki steadily approached, hovered over where I was, and descended.

"Oh, little brother," Gohan called tauntingly. "Come out, come out, little Goten."

I pushed myself deeper into the bushes where I was hiding. It was childish to hide. My ki alerted Gohan to my location like a lighthouse over a dark ocean. Gohan's ki slowly approached, and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. A rustling of leaves made me look up.

Gohan's hand pushed aside the branches of the bush, and his leering face came closer. "Ah, there you are little brother. Come on out," he said, his voice dripping with honey.

I whimpered and scrambled further back. Gohan's smiling face darkened. His hand reached out and snatched my ankle.

"Get out here," he snarled, pulling on it. I wriggled in vain. Gohan yanked and I found myself sprawled on the grass, outside the protection of the bushes.

He stood over me. "What're you doing out here?"

"I-I was…um…was going home." I was never very good at lying. That was always Trunks' field.

"You know, little bro, I don't think I believe you," Gohan chuckled. "But…if you say so, I guess I'm going to have to take your word."

I nodded furiously, not believing my luck.

Gohan's grin vanished. "But then, you said you weren't coming back until tomorrow. And here you are, coming home today, on Saturday. Surely you weren't planning on breaking your word?"

I couldn't believe the trap he had set. If I said I was lying, he would surely beat me. And if I said I wasn't lying, then that would mean I was going to break my word, and he would beat me. I decided to remain silent and stare at the grass, as if in shame.

Gohan bent over so his head was just above mine. "Goten," he snapped, grabbing my hair and twisting my head so I looked up at him.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered dumbly.

"When will you ever learn, baby brother?" Gohan mocked in his fake voice. He made a big show of sighing. "I guess I'm going to have to teach you again," he said, drawing the hand not holding me back into a fist.

I threw my hands up, crying out. "No Gohan, please I'm sorry!..."

But I didn't get to finish begging. Gohan's fist hit my jaw a moment later.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you thank you thank you for reviewing so far!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys seriously keep me motivated enough to continue writing this! I've had a bit of trouble coming up with this chapter, thus the long delay. Sorry to those reviewers who I promised a quick update to! I thought it would be up sooner too! :( But it's up now, so enjoy and continue reviewing awesome people! ^^

.

.

Goten's POV

.

I stood at the corner of the school on Monday morning, waiting for Trunks like I always did. I had some second thoughts about meeting him. After having the weekend to think, I wasn't sure if I had just overreacted. By this morning, I had convinced myself nothing had happened, and decided to wait at the corner as usual.

I fidgeted with the collar of my turtleneck. Gohan had beat me long and hard that Saturday, until I passed out from pain and exhaustion. But with my Saiyan blood, the cuts and gashes had healed into barely visible lines, and the bruises had almost disappeared. Only my neck remained covered with purple marks. I briefly wondered if maybe my Saiyan healing had ran out.

A Saiyan's neck is the most sensitive part. It is where one's mate left the bite mark, because the neck is the most tender and the bite mark will remain forever. Gohan found it entertaining to hear my cries as he dug his nails deep into the tender flesh.

I turned my back to the school wall and leaned against it, closing my eyes. The pain from Gohan's beating had kept me from sleeping well this weekend. Maybe I would get a few minutes of rest before Trunks arrived.

.

Trunks' POV

.

I flew slowly to Orange Star High School, worried. Would Goten be waiting at our corner like always, or would he hate me for what I did? If I lost his friendship, there wouldn't be any point in my life.

I turned in the sky, and there was the school, with Goten's comforting ki somewhere nearby. I landed a small distance away, to avoid alarming people who might freak out at a flying Saiyan, and ran the rest of the way.

I smiled when I saw Goten at our corner, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He looked so vulnerable that it made me want to make him mine.

No, I couldn't think like this. This was what had caused this whole mess between us.

I approached and he still didn't open his eyes. As I got closer, Goten's snores could be heard. Ok, so he could sleep standing up.

"Hey, Chibi," I said gently.

His eyes fluttered open. "Trunks," he said in surprise.

I smiled weakly, not knowing how to start apologizing. My rehearsed speech fled my mind. "Um, tired?"

He shrugged. "Not particularly."

There he went lying again. I could tell by the way he spoke, dragging his words out, that he was exhausted. And what normal person could fall asleep standing? But considering what I had done, I didn't push the matter.

There was silence for a few moments, during which I studied Goten. His eyelids drooped, threatening to close, and his head nodded lazily. I frowned, noticing he was wearing a turtleneck again. The last time he wore it, every time I touched him, he flinched away. In other words, a turtleneck meant a recent severe beating from his unknown abuser.

But I had to apologize first. I sighed, getting Goten's attention. "Um, Chibi, I have to apologize for my behavior Saturday." I glanced at him, seeing his eyes fixed intently upon mine. "I mean, about…you know…kissing you." I glanced at him again. His expression hadn't changed. "I-I don't know what came over me, but don't be angry with me, Chibi. It won't ever happen again, I promise," I finished in a rush. Oh please, please let him forgive me.

.

Goten's POV

.

I had been hoping Trunks wouldn't bring up Saturday. Then maybe I could fully convince myself it never happened. But he had, and I didn't know how to reply.

I guess the only thing I could do was say I forgave him, though I didn't hold any anger to begin with. "Um, it's ok Trunks, I'm not mad."

His strained face relaxed back to the normal face of Trunks, cool and collected. "Thanks Chibi."

Glad that that was over with, I grinned happily. Everyone made mistakes. Trunks just made one of a different sort.

.

Trunks' POV

.

At our lunch spot, Goten nibbled his sandwich. I ate my lunch as slowly as possible, but with so much food that Kaasan packed in my capsule, I couldn't help but scarf the food down.

Goten finished his sandwiches and drained his water bottle. He purposely turned his head away from me scarfing down my food.

After seeing how much Goten ate at my house, I knew for a fact the meager lunch he brought every day couldn't possibly fill him. So I had packed an extra capsule for him with as much food as I could find around the house.

"Hey Chibi," I said, "are you still hungry?"

"Nuh uh," he denied, shaking his head.

I chuckled. "Look Goten, I'm not an idiot. Plus, I've known you ever since you were born. Don't even tell me you're not hungry."

"But…"

I tossed the capsule at him. He caught it and looked at it quizzically. I nodded at him to open it. "It's for you."

He pressed the round button at the top and threw the capsule on the ground. Food thrown clumsily in a picnic basket appeared where the capsule had lain.

Goten pounced on the food like a cat on a mouse. "Wow, Trunks, is this all for me?" he exclaimed.

I smiled back at him. "Of course, Chibi."

He laughed delightedly and tore into the food. "Thanks, Trunks," he said through a full mouth.

After Goten finished eating, we lay down on the grass and stared at the clouds. I felt at peace, lying by my best friend away from the rest of the world.

"Look Trunks, it's a hotdog," Goten said, pointing at a long cloud.

I smiled. "Sure, Chibi."

I turned my head to his. He didn't notice and continued searching through the clouds for familiar shapes. His turtleneck slipped as he craned his head back, and I caught a glimpse of deep bruises beneath the material.

I made myself remain calm as I spoke. "Chibi, aren't you hot with that sweater on?"

His eyes dropped from the clouds. "N-no, I'm fine."

I had had enough of his lies. It was about time Goten told me the truth, and I was determined to get it out of him.

Before he could react, I threw myself over him. The scene felt so much like Saturday's incident, but I wouldn't let that stop me. I gripped his wrists and shoved them over his head, exposing his neck covered with the sweater.

.

Goten's POV

.

I trembled as Trunks glared at me. He wouldn't back down this time, I was sure of it. I had kept my secret from him for so long, but I would have to tell him today.

But I didn't want to. I didn't want to so badly. If he knew, Trunks would try to fight Gohan, but he wouldn't win. I couldn't let my best friend do that, and the only way to keep him safe was to keep my secret.

But as Trunks glared intensely at me, making me cower, I knew he would win.

"What're you hiding under that turtleneck, Chibi?" Trunks asked, threat hanging in his voice.

Right now, he reminded me so much of Gohan that I began to whimper. But this is Trunks, I reminded myself, he's trying to help you.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll find out by myself." Trunks bent his head, lowering it to float just above mine. "Don't resist, Chibi. You're only going to make it harder on yourself."

I pulled my wrists against his hands, but he held on tightly. I cursed myself for being weaker than my best friend. But with his hands full holding me down, how would he expose my neck? A bit of hope sparked.

It was crushed. Trunks dipped his head even lower, until I couldn't see his face anymore. I felt his teeth grip the edge of my turtleneck.

For a split second, I felt a strange sensation from this. Almost as if I wanted him to take my shirt off with his teeth. But panic crashing in waves quickly drowned that thought.

.

. Trunks' POV

.

"Please Trunks," Goten whispered as I pulled gently on his turtleneck.

I ignored him and continued pulling until it didn't cover his neck anymore. I raised my head to see what it had covered.

"Oh Goten," I breathed.

His entire neck was purpled, with scratches all over. Two handprints were indented in purple bruises, as if someone had tried to strangle him. I bent closer and saw that the scratches were in the shape of small crescents, nail marks.

Now limp, Goten cried softly beneath me.

.

Goten's POV

.

I squeezed my eyes shut, but the tears continued to leak out. The expression on Trunks' face as he saw my neck, it horrified me. Such pain in them, for what I don't know. But I do know he was hurting deeply.

.

Trunks' POV

.

I should have been there, then this wouldn't have happened. With tentative fingers, I reached out and gently brushed them against Goten's neck. He cried out at the contact, his tears flowing faster, and didn't even try to resist, his wrists now laying limp above his head.

What horrible person would do this? Especially to Goten, so innocent and naïve who couldn't even bear to see a mosquito killed.

Another look at his tears ignited my guilt. If only I had asked earlier, I could have stopped this. If I had known, I would have tracked down that person and made him pay for what he did to my Chibi. If I didn't keep giving in every time Goten asked me to stop asking. So many 'ifs' and this was the result.

I cupped my hands against Goten's cheeks. "Come on, Chibi, look at me," I urged. Patiently, I waited until his tears slowed and he opened his eyes.

.

Goten's POV

.

"Who did this to you, Goten?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Finally, I could tell someone my secret. But if Trunks was that person, then I would rather shoulder the full weight of it alone.

Trunks' clear blue eyes stared into mine unwaveringly. "Please tell me, Chibi."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Please Trunks, if I tell you, promise me you won't do anything stupid." He nodded stiffly. "I don't know why he does it, Trunks, but if you try to challenge him, he'll hurt you."

"Just tell me," Trunks burst out impatiently.

"It's…it's Gohan…" I breathed. Finally, after so many years, my secret was out. But as one weight lifted, another settled.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

An apology is in order. College is kicking my ass, so updates are going to be painfully slow. I actually have more than this written, but it's not enough to be its own chapter. I think this is a bit of a longer chapter…? Anyway, thank you for your support and reviews! Enjoy and please leave a comment?

Trunks' POV

Gohan! Of course it was him! It had to have been a Saiyan! No one else would have been able to overpower Goten.

I couldn't believe it had been Goten's own brother who did this to him. The older brother that Goten used to brag about so much that I had to threaten him to get him to stop talking.

How could Gohan do this to him? He would never get his hands on my Goten again! I would make sure of that.

Goten's POV

I knew exactly what Trunks was thinking. And I wasn't about to allow it.

"Trunks, don't you go to Gohan," I said with as much strength as I could muster. "He'll tear you apart."

Startled, Trunks blinked a couple times. "But Chibi," he mumbled, "I have to."

"No," I said firmly, "listen to me. Gohan's strong, stronger than you, and if he finds out I told you, who knows what he'll do? What if he kills you? I couldn't live without you, Trunks…"

Trunks looked stricken. I used his astonishment to squirm out from under him. He let me go.

Trunks' POV

I watched Goten readjust his turtleneck. How could I not challenge Gohan? If I didn't, Goten would only continue to be beaten. But Goten was right. If I did, Gohan would surely win. Then he would only beat Goten even more, as punishment for telling.

Just when I thought I could help, I find that I can't! I slammed a fist into the grass, making a hole.

Across from me, Goten's hair whipped around in the wind created by my high ki. His eyes, glassy with tears, showed his fright.

I fought for control over my emotions and lowered my ki. "Sorry Goten," I sighed. "I just…I can't sit by while he does this to you!"

Goten crawled to my side.

Goten's POV

I gently placed my hand on Trunks' cheek and turned his head to face mine. "Look Trunks, it won't help if you get yourself killed by Gohan. And I have no doubt that he would kill you. The only thing that would hold him back is the threat of Vegeta, but I doubt even Vegeta could beat him. You remember at the Cell Games, Trunks. Gohan was stronger than even my Tousan, and now that he's so able to control his rage, I'll bet he's invincible."

"But I have to protect you, Chibi," Trunks murmured, placing his hand over mine.

I looked at his hand hesitantly, then decided it didn't matter. "Fine then, but wait. Wait and train, and I'm sure with both of us working together, we'll be able to beat him." I fed him words I knew were lies, but as long as they kept Trunks out of Gohan's way for now, they would suffice. I would come up with a better excuse later.

Trunks sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right."

Trunks' POV

Goten's words made sense, but that didn't make it any easier to accept them. In the end, though, I couldn't think of any other way.

A thought occurred to me. "Chibi, why doesn't your Tousan do anything?"

"Oh." Goten looked into the trees. "I'm not sure if he knows. Gohan's pretty clever about all this, and Tousan hasn't exactly been at his best either. Ever since Kaasan died, he's been really depressed. If he knows, he sure hasn't shown it. I think maybe if he acknowledged that his oldest son is hurting his youngest, he might break. He's already lost a part of his heart…"

Goten looked at the sky, then back to me. "What time is it?"

"Uh." I looked at my watch. "It's a little past noon."

"No," Goten wailed, gathering the trash from his lunch into a hasty pile, "we're late for class!"

I rolled my eyes. "Chibi, what does it matter if we're a little late? It's not like this will be the first time."

Goten paused in his frantic movements. "Don't you get it? Gohan's got all the teachers I have telling him how I'm doing in class. If I don't get the highest grade possible, he'll beat me. If I don't pay attention in class, he'll beat me. Even when I don't do anything, he'll make something up, just so he can beat me. Can you imagine what he'll do if I'm late and he actually has a reason?" he practically yelled.

"Oh," I muttered, before joining Goten in hastily gathering our trash.

I popped out a capsule and collected all the trash, and we took to the air, flying as fast as possible. Over the rush of wind, I yelled, "Goten, we're already late though."

He didn't look at me as he nodded grimly.

I finally understood the problem, and froze in midair. Goten stopped and looked back at me, panic written on his face. "Goten, you can't go home," I whispered. "What if Gohan decides to finally kill you?"

"I don't know," he said, "but Gohan's good at tracking ki's. He'll find me if I try to hide. Come on Trunks, let's just go."

We arrived at the college fifteen minutes late for our first class. Goten took a math course first, while I took a more advanced math class. We paused at the doorway to his classroom.

"I don't think I'm going to meet you after school, Trunks," Goten said softly. "I want to be home before Gohan so he won't have any other reasons against me."

I swallowed hard, and reminded myself that challenging Gohan now wouldn't do either of us any good. "Ok, but I promise you Chibi, I'll make this right."

Goten grinned and opened the door to his classroom. I waited until the door clicked shut, hearing the teacher ask Goten why he was late.

Goten's POV

I rushed home after my last class, the only class I liked. I found art really fascinated me- drawing, picture taking, painting. It was just so simple. There weren't any rules involved. And no mistakes. Which meant no consequences. It was the only class Gohan had let me pick, after much persuasion on my part.

After unlocking the front door, I sprinted into my room and dropped off my backpack. Then I ran into the kitchen and began washing dishes as fast as possible. In a few minutes, the breakfast dishes were washed and dried.

I rinsed out the mop and cleaned the kitchen floor. Then, with only a few minutes left before Gohan returned, I snatched a wet rag and wiped every counter in the kitchen.

The sound of the front door being unlocked made me sprint back into my room and grab my homework. With no time left to get to the kitchen table, I spread the papers out on my bed instead.

"Goten?" Gohan called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes sir?" I answered, keeping my voice as calm as possible. Maybe my teacher didn't tell Gohan yet.

"Come here." Or not…

Gohan didn't look particularly mad as I slowly walked down the stairs. But then again, he was good at concealing his emotions. I tried to look as innocent as possible. "Hey Gohan."

"Let's go for a walk."

"Sure," I said quietly, remembering that Gohan's beatings usually took place outside.

After waiting for me to put my shoes on, Gohan led us to the edge of the woods. I noticed he carried a backpack with him. We walked on until we reached a small clearing. If Gohan was going to beat me, I don't know why he would bring me here. He could have just done it in our backyard. No one would have heard anything, since we lived in the middle of nowhere.

Gohan sat on a boulder near the trees and gestured for me to sit too. Since there wasn't room on the boulder, I sat on the ground near his feet. "How was school today?" he asked.

"It was fine."

Without warning, my hair was jerked and my head thrown against the rock. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Tremors began to creep along my body. "I…I was late…for math today…"

Gohan pulled harder on my hair until my neck ached from the strain and the rock cut into my head. "And why would that be?"

A thin line of blood crept through my hair. The thought actually crossed my mind that it kind of tickled. "Um…I-I finished lunch late."

"But how is that possible? I know you can finish your lunch in seconds. Unless…you were fooling around, possibly stealing lunch?"

"N-No! I-I wasn't!"

Gohan shook his head sadly. "Little brother, when will you ever learn that lying is wrong? You're lucky to have me, I'll help you learn."

"No, please, I didn't steal!"

Gohan backhanded me across the face. "Shut up," he screamed.

He stood, dragging me to my feet by the hair. He released me to retrieve the backpack he had brought. He set it on the boulder and unzipped it. I stood shaking, wondering what was inside. Running flit across my mind, but it was shot down as fast as it came. Escape was impossible and would only worsen my situation.

"Take off your clothes."

Not daring to disobey, I stripped my clothes off, standing naked and shivering.

Gohan eyed me up and down, making me fidget. "Such tender skin," he sneered. "It'll be good for cutting."

"Go-Gohan," I whispered, "please don't do this."

He laughed. "Look at you, baby brother, naked and begging."

He reached into his backpack and drew out a long strip of rope. Gohan had never tied me down before. He motioned for me, and I obediently walked to his side, though I knew I was walking obediently to a beating.

"Don't be scared, little baby," Gohan taunted.

He made me hold my wrists behind my back as he tied them tightly. I was confused. I could easily break these thick ropes.

As if reading my thoughts, Gohan pulled a silver metal collar from his backpack. He waved it in my face. "See this? It's a ki restraining device. Your ki will be reduced to that of a human's."

"N-No Gohan…"

I squeezed my eyes shut as he snapped it on. The cool metal buzzed softly, and I felt my energy automatically lower. It kept falling, until I felt dizzy and weak. I could barely hold myself up.

I heard Gohan pull something else from his backpack and opened my eyes. He held a long whip in his hands. He dangled it before me. "Like it?"

My eyes traveled fearfully along its length. The handle was made of sturdy wood, made for intense pressure. The end of the whip had a small jagged piece of metal tied on, for tearing through skin, for drawing blood.

Gohan yanked on the end of the rope, knocking me off my feet. He dragged me to a tree, my back scraping on the grass and twigs. He threw the rope over a branch and pulled, making my arms lift off the ground. He pulled harder and I cried out as the pressure in my shoulders intensified. He tugged until I was hanging by my wrists and my toes barely touched the ground. I was bent over, my arms tied behind me and pulled until my shoulders felt like they would pop out of their sockets.

The pain was agonizing, and it was only just beginning. Gohan picked up his whip and circled, prodding me with the handle here and there.

"So, little brother, did you steal today?"

"No," I gasped, the pain in my shoulders becoming unbearable, "I promise!"

The whip slashed through the air and made a deep cut on my back, blood trickling. I screamed as it made contact, cutting through layers of skin. Without my ki to protect me, the blow hurt more than it should have.

"Don't lie," Gohan screamed, hitting me again.

"Please, I didn't steal!"

Gohan continued whipping me, making my blood spray over the trees and him. He demanded I say I stole.

When my blood ran in rivulets and the nearby grass was covered in a thin layer of red, I gave in. "I stole, I stole," I yelled, tears gushing down my face.

Gohan paused, his whip twisting like a snake in the wind, slick with my blood. "That's better. But now I have to punish you so you don't do it again."

I sobbed in despair. The pain was more than I could stand. Even when fighting enemies as a child, it wasn't this bad. At least I could move and defend myself back then. But this was torture.

I was tied down, unable to defend myself. I could only beg and plead.

And that's what I did, begged and pleaded for mercy until the pain and blood loss made the world turn black.

I woke to find myself still hanging. Gohan wasn't anywhere in sight and I relaxed slightly. My shoulders had gone numb from the tension and I couldn't move my limbs or lift my head.

A twig crunched behind me, and Gohan walked to my front. He gripped my chin and wrenched my head up. My neck muscles spasmed in protest. He took the collar off, but I felt no energy return.

"Look at me," he demanded. I raised my blood caked eyes to his. "You belong to me. You'll never get away. This," he said, slapping my already swollen face, "is all you're good for."

I cried silently, hating him for doing this to me, but hating myself more for allowing this to happen.

"You belong to me," Gohan repeated. "Say it!"

"I-I belong…to you…" I whispered through my tears. That's all I remember.


	7. Chapter 7

Trunks' POV

I paced my room nervously. Ever since school let out, I had been tracking Goten's ki. He and Gohan left their house a little after I got out of school. Then Goten's just dropped dramatically, to almost non-existent. I could only identify him as the weak ki signature by Gohan's raging one.

While Gohan's spiked randomly, Goten's kept decreasing, to the point where I thought he had died. Right now, Gohan's was leaving Goten's ki quickly. He must have been flying. I waited until Gohan's ki reached his house before flying out my open window to where Goten's weak ki signature flickered.

It was hard to track him, considering his lowered ki. It was barely above that of the wildlife around him in the woods. I landed in a bramble of bushes, sensing Goten's ki nearby but unable to pinpoint it.

"Goten?" I called, but no answer came.

I walked on until I reached a clearing. On the other side stood Goten. Or wait, was he standing? I ran to him, calling his name.

I almost passed out at the sight. He hung, his arms held high behind him. He wore no clothes, nothing to hide the injuries. Long gashes stripped his body, with blood still streaming from them. The grass and trees around him were red with it.

"Goten?" I whispered, afraid he might be dead. His chest rose and I let my breath out.

As gently as I could, I wrapped an arm around his waist and floated off the ground, taking his weight with me. He arms lowered and the tension straining his shoulders visibly lessened. Goten groaned, but his eyes remained closed.

With a small blue ball of ki, I severed the rope he hung by and lowered him to the ground on his stomach. Carefully, I burned through the rope that bound his hands. When I moved his arms, the muscles spasmed and he whimpered.

"It's ok, Chibi, don't cry," I murmured comfortingly as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

I knew Goten's cuts needed cleaning. Most of the blood had dried but some of the deeper cuts still bled freely. With one arm around his shoulders and the other supporting his legs, I took to the air.

I didn't fly too high, for fear breathing would be too laborious for Goten. I felt him shivering and raised my ki slightly to keep him warm. A piece of blue sparkled through the trees and I landed next to the stream.

I placed Goten on the soft sand and gently splashed water on him. After I had washed him as best I could without making him cry out, I hugged him to me and rocked him gently, whispering in his ear.

My rage, distracted until now by Goten's condition, resurfaced. I promised myself I would kill Gohan.

An hour later, Goten finally stirred. He moved in my arms and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Chibi," I said happily.

He focused his eyes. "Trunks?"

When I nodded, he smiled slightly. It touched me to see him so happy to see me. "I was so worried, Chibi."

"I'm sorry, Trunks."

"That's not what I meant. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," he groaned.

I chuckled at his understatement. "I'm sure that's not all. Do you think you can move?"

He nodded and I helped him sit up. Goten leaned weakly against me, his head on my shoulder. I kept one arm around his waist to keep him steady.

Goten drank from the stream, and we sat together for some time, watching the blue water rush by, not saying anything. Most of his cuts had stopped bleeding, thanks to his Saiyan recovery rate. However, it was hard to tell what color Goten's skin even was, marked as it was by red welts, bruises, and newly forming scars.

"Come back to my house tonight, Chibi," I said.

Goten considered it for a moment. "I don't think Gohan will be tracking my ki. He usually doesn't mind me for a few days after a beating. And I definitely don't want to go back home," he muttered, shivering.

"Good, then let's get going." I helped Goten stand. He had to lean heavily against me, as if his legs wouldn't work.

"But my clothes," he reminded me.

"Forget them, you can borrow mine," I said impatiently. "Come on, you're going to catch a cold if we don't get moving." When Goten didn't move, I pressed him closer to me. "Okay then, I'm going to carry you."

He nodded gratefully and fell into my arms.

We flew in through my open window and I lay Goten on my bed, pulling the covers over him. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

I didn't tell my family that Goten was here. Kaasan would freak out if she saw him in this state, and who knew what Tousan would do. After dinner, I told them I was doing homework in my room and not to bother me.

As soon as I closed my door, I turned off the light and crawled into bed with Goten, wrapping myself around him to keep him warm. He snuggled closer and purred contently.

In the middle of the night, after I had fallen asleep, I felt Goten stir. "Trunks?"

"Yeah," I murmured sleepily, my arm still wrapped around his naked waist.

"I'm hungry, Trunks."

I chuckled and pulled him tighter against me. "You're always hungry, Chibi."

"But Trunks, I'm really hungry."

I shook my head to fully wake up. I jerked my arm off him as I realized the position we were in.

Goten whimpered and coiled into a ball. "Ow Trunks…don't move so fast."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, remembering the cuts. My arm probably scraped against a few of them. I looked at the clock. It said midnight. "Ok, let's go get you something to eat. But we have to be quiet. I didn't exactly tell my family you were here."

"Ok, no problem."

I pushed the covers off and stood. Goten sat up with difficultly, wincing every time one of his cuts was stretched with the movement. I went into my closet and returned with a large tshirt and new boxers for him. "Here," I said, throwing them on his lap.

It took Goten awhile to dress himself. He moved extremely slowly. I carried him into the kitchen, flying so as to keep from making noise. I made a small ki ball in my hand to light the dark kitchen.

I held it in the air while rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Trunks," Goten hissed.

"What?" I turned to see him eyeing my ki ball, that was slowly straying closer to him. "Oops, sorry." I focused on it and it floated back to my side.

"Here we go," I said, ducking out from the refrigerator with an armful of food. I threw the ki ball at it and the food instantly heated. "Let's go back to my room, just in case someone comes down."

"I don't think I can fly, Trunks."

"Ok, don't worry about it. Stay here while I drop this food off, then I'll come back for you."

After we were in my room, Goten tore into the food. He finished all of it, then looked at me eagerly.

"No, Chibi," I said, reading his expression, "you can't have more food. It's not because I don't want to give you more, but if I do, you'll be sick. You have to let your body adjust before you can stuff yourself silly, ok?"

Goten nodded unhappily.

"Come on," I laughed, "we still haven't properly cleaned your cuts yet."

"D-Do we have to?"

"Yes," I said seriously, "now let's go."

I helped Goten stand and hobble to the bathroom, where I pulled first aid items from the cabinets. Goten sat glumly on the toilet lid, as if awaiting his doom.

When I set a bottle of rubbing alcohol next to him, he began whimpering. "Do you have to use that, Trunks?" he whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Just shut up, Chibi."

I poured some of the alcohol on to a cotton swab and told Goten to take his shirt off. He begged me with his dark eyes, and I fixed him with my glare. He withered and obeyed, letting his shirt fall to the floor.

"Hold still and don't make any noise," I commanded, before dabbing at his arm with the cotton swab.

Goten flinched and whimpered louder, but stopped when I glared at him again. A few tears trickled from his eyes. I knew this must hurt, with his cuts so deep and fresh, but I couldn't let them get infected.

When I had finished cleaning and bandaging him, I told him to keep his shirt off so it wouldn't mess with the bandages. "Let's go back to sleep now."

To my surprise, Goten shook his head. "I have to do my homework."

"What?" I gaped. "You almost died, and all you can think about it homework?"

"Well, we have school tomorrow and my teachers will tell Gohan if I don't have it done."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Does Gohan really expect you to do your homework? He probably thinks you're still in the woods, hanging there," I said bitterly.

Goten sighed. "I don't know, Trunks, but I've got to do it. Wait, oh no! I don't have my backpack!"

After blinking at him a couple times, I said, "Here's what we'll do. If you're so intent on getting your homework done, then I'll do it for you. We have all our classes together at the high school so I can make a copy of the homework for you. Then, for the college homework, I'll get your backpack in the morning after Gohan has left to teach. He usually gets to school pretty early right? Then at lunch, I'll help you do your homework. I've taken all the classes you're taking."

A big smile slowly crossed Goten's face. "Thanks Trunks, you're the best! I never would have thought of that."

"That's why I'm your best friend," I laughed. "Ok, come on now. You have to go to bed and get your strength back."

"But I don't want you to…"

"Don't worry about it," I cut him off, "I'm used to late nights. A cup of strong coffee will take care of everything," I said, winking.

Goten laughed, making me smile. "Thanks Trunks!"

"Go to sleep," I said, helping him stand. We walked slowly back to the bed. Goten was already tired out. I tucked the covers over him and brushed some loose hair away from his forehead. "Good night, Chibi."

"Good night, Trunks," he murmured, eyes already closing.

I finished our homework in half an hour. It was supposed to take a few hours, but the classes were too easy for me and I finished them in record time. But I couldn't sleep after such an eventful day. My nerves wouldn't calm down, so I finished my college homework too.

Goten stirred in his sleep, tossing and turning. He cried out. I set my pen down and sat on the edge of the bed, watching him.

His forehead was damp with sweat and his eyeballs rolled wildly beneath his eyelids. "Don't…please…Gohan…"

My fists clenched as the reason for his nightmare sank in. I rested a gentle hand on his cheek, whispering gentle words to shush him. He calmed as soon as I touched him and grabbed my hand tightly.

I smiled and pried his fingers loose. "Let me turn off the light, little Chibi."

I flicked the switch and plunged the room into darkness. I crawled into the bed and rolled over to look at Goten in the moonlight.

He moved closer to me and snuggled his head into my chest. I wanted to plant a kiss on his beautiful face but restrained myself. Instead, I wrapped my arms around him, and he clutched my hand tightly, smiling in his sleep.

I appreciate reviews, and I'm making it a new goal to respond to every one of them! Sometimes I don't know what to say except THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR JUST READING THIS! But that's already implied… either way, please review! Some nice criticism would be amazing as well.


	8. Chapter 8

My alarm clock blared, jolting me out of sleep. Goten mumbled incoherently.

I sat up, rubbing my head. "Goten," I said, touching his shoulder, "get up."

He grunted and waved his hand around. "Lemme alone…"

I shook him a bit. "No way, buddy, you have to get to school."

Goten jerked his shoulder away from me, but then yelled in pain as his sore muscles protested. He sat up suddenly. "Ow Trunks!"

"It's not my fault if you hurt yourself," I chuckled, brushing my hand through his thick hair. "Come on, go take a shower."

He nodded, yawned, and went into the bathroom. I threw in a fresh pair of clothes to him and shut the door. I heard the water running soon after and began packing my backpack. Goten's neat pile of finished homework was stacked on a corner of my desk.

From the bathroom, I heard a thud and a cry. I cracked open the door and called, "Goten, you ok?"

"I-I fell," he replied.

"Are you ok?"

He didn't answer for a moment. "I don't think so…"

"Um, ok then I'm coming in." I opened the door all the way and stepped into the foggy room.

Goten was in the bathtub with the water running over him as he lay at the bottom. "What happened?" I asked, putting my hand around his neck and helping him stand. I was well accustomed to seeing him naked by now.

"The bathtub was slippery," Goten said sheepishly. "I think I hit my head."

I sighed and turned him around, saying, "Goten, I don't think you can do a thing without me."

I eyed the back of his head. There wasn't any blood, thankfully, but as I ran my hand over it, I felt a large bump that made Goten cry out.

He looked dizzy, swaying a bit on his feet. In his weakened state, I guess a hard blow to the head could take a lot out of him. "Ok, Chibi, I'm going to help you wash since we really have to get moving if we're going to make it to school on time."

"What about you?"

I hesitated. "I'll shower after school or something."

"That's ok, you can wash with me," he said happily. "Just like old times."

Against my better judgment, I agreed. The offer was just too tempting to resist. I stripped and stepped into the shower with him. I made sure Goten kept his back to me.

As I wet a soft towel and rubbed it over Goten's cuts, the bare skin contact aroused me and I took a step closer to Goten. After Goten's body was clean of disinfectant alcohol and blood, I dumped a pile of shampoo in his thick hair. "Scrub," I ordered.

He obediently stuck his fingers into the tangled hair. "Do you want me to help you now?"

"No, no, no," I said hastily, not wanting him to see my flushed face. "Just keep washing your hair."

I hurriedly shampooed my lavender colored hair and washed my body. Goten took a step back and rubbed his body against mine. I instantly felt myself harden.

"Sorry, Trunks," he murmured, stepping away again.

I looked down, and was horrified by what I saw. If Goten saw me like this, he would never speak to me again. Thankfully for me, the water knob was on my side and I yanked it to as cold as possible.

Goten yelped as the cold water hit him. He turned around, but not before I cooled down. "Trunks," he screeched, "it's cold!"

I grinned at him, the icy water bringing me back to my senses. "Sorry, Chibi." I turned the knob back to warm.

Goten lifted an eyebrow but turned back around. I helped him rinse the shampoo out of his hair and then turned off the water. I stepped out of the tub, wrapped a towel around my waist, then helped Goten out. His coordination seemed off as he lifted his foot and put it to the side instead of in front.

I dried him off, then turned his back to me as he dressed. I dried off behind him, just in case my body reacted against me, and hurriedly finished dressing before him.

Goten opened the door and stepped out. "Now what?"

I shook my wet hair, flinging droplets of water everywhere. "First we'll eat, then we'll get your stuff."

After leaving a note for my Kaasan, I took one of our convertibles, seeing as Goten couldn't fly yet. He had lost way too much blood. I made sure he drank a bottle of water before leaving to help replenish the lost fluids.

Goten buckled his seatbelt, and I pulled out the garage. Goten giggled happily. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just I've never been in such a nice car before." He looked out the window excitedly.

"Ok, but it's not nearly as fun as flying, just to let you know."

We arrived at a nice pancake house. I ordered for both of us, as Goten would take too long to pick something. In the end, I just ordered one of every thing on the menu. The waitress stared at us, as if waiting for me to laugh and say 'just kidding', and when I didn't, she continued staring.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"N-No, sir," she stammered, "your order will be right up."

"You don't have to bring it all at once. Just keep bringing whatever is done."

We finished each dish before the next one arrived, completely astonishing the waitress. I let Goten eat as much as he wanted. After all, he had had enough time to recover enough energy to digest.

In half an hour, we had finished the entire menu. With a smile, the waitress informed us the cooking staff was completely exhausted. The shock by now had worn off, and she seemed to find it amusing that us two teenagers could wear out all the cooks.

I laughed when she told me and paid the bill, leaving a generous tip for their efforts. Goten seemed in a happy mood as we left the restaurant, chattering and asking random questions, to which I answered simply.

We drove to the edge of the forest. It took a bit of time, considering I lived in the middle of West City while Goten lived in the middle of nowhere. I parked the car, told Goten to stay, and left for his things.

Goten's POV

I waited in the air conditioned car. Trunks had left a stack of CDs for me to listen to, but I couldn't figure out how to work the CD player. Trunks was too good to me.

He had done more for me than I thought possible. And it seemed that was only the tip of the iceberg. I smiled as I thought about how lucky I was.

My thoughts wandered to his features. He had such lovely hair, so silky and smooth. Not to mention his face. It was the essence of handsome, not one bit of it could be said not perfect. Every girl in school had a crush on him, but he never dated any, politely declining their requests for dates.

And his body, so chiseled and strong. I felt nothing could go wrong with Trunks nearby. Wait, was I…liking him? In the wrong way?

I shook my head. Must just be my injuries messing with my mind.

Trunks' POV

I flew over the trees and landed in the car. Goten was asleep in the front seat, but he woke when I opened the back door and tossed his backpack and clothes in.

"Get in the back and change," I ordered, "we're a bit behind schedule."

Goten scrambled into the back seat and started pulling his clothes off. I put the car into gear and drove toward school. The clock read 7:40. That wouldn't be enough time.

"Hey, Chibi," I said, looking in the rearview mirror to see him pull his shirt over his head. "I'm going to fly this car to school, ok? We're not going to make it in time if I don't."

"Sure, I'll help you."

"Yeah right," I laughed, "you can't even fly yourself. Just sit in here and get your stuff in order."

I opened the door and jumped out. Placing my hands under the car, I easily picked it off the ground. I leaped into the air, careful to balance it.

We arrived at the school at 7:55 with me almost breaking a sweat. I drove the short distance into the parking lot and capsulized the car. I yanked Goten out, grabbed his backpack, and dragged him to our first class just as the bell rang.

"Here," I said, shoving the backpack into Goten's arms and pushing him through the door.

The bell finally rang, signaling our last class before lunch. Since we had all our classes together at the high school, I waited impatiently for Goten to finish packing his backpack.

Gohan also taught this class, and I took the time to glare at him while his back was turned. "Come on, Chibi," I muttered, nudging him with my foot.

He looked up from where he was bent over his backpack. "I'm coming, Trunks, I'm coming."

As we were walking out the door, Gohan spoke up from his desk. "Goten, we need to have a talk."

I froze, fighting the urge to shove my fist down Gohan's throat.

Goten's POV

"Y-Yes sir," I said as steadily as I could manage, turning and walking to his desk.

"You may leave, Trunks," Gohan said.

I heard Trunks grunt and shut the door behind him. I waited at Gohan's desk with my head bowed.

"What are you doing after school?" he asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Um, I'm going to work and then nothing else."

"Good, then come straight home after that. We have to get a few things…sorted out." He grabbed my collar and pulled me close. With the other hand, he nudged the collar aside, exposing my bruised neck.

"You belong to me, Goten," he said dangerously, pressing a thumb deep into one of the bruises.

I stifled my groan and jerked away. Gohan let me go, saying, "I'll see you later. Now get out."

"Yes sir," I replied, grabbing my backpack and scrambling out the door.

Trunks bought a giant sub for us to munch on in the forest. We finished it in minutes, then turned to my homework. We had less than half an hour and it was supposed to take a good couple hours.

I pulled out a stack of papers. "This is my math and science."

"Is that all you have?" Trunks asked.

"No, I still have some art homework."

He took the stack from my hands. "Then you do that, since I haven't taken that class, and I'll do this."

"You might not finish it on time," I warned, remembering the many nights I stayed up late doing it.

"Don't worry," Trunks laughed, "I'll have it done."

I shrugged and pulled out my drawing supplies. The homework was to draw a black and white picture of anything. My eyes scanned the surroundings and settled on Trunks. He was the perfect piece of art. Then I would use him.

After our last class of the day, Trunks drove me to my job. I worked as a secretary for a law firm, filing papers, making appointments, taking phone calls. It was a monotonous job, one of Gohan's choices, but the pay was good and the hours decent.

Trunks, on the other hand, was working to take over as President of Capsule Corp. from his Kaasan. He had mountains of paperwork to study each day, and on top of that, he had to work on his inventions. Yet he always seemed to have more free time than I did.

"Here we are," Trunks announced, stopping in front of a tall black building. "Listen, I'm coming up with a plan to get you away from Gohan for a few hours each day. Just be patient and try to stay out of his way."

I nodded and thanked him.

Around 8 that night, I softly unlocked my front door and stepped into the house. I had come straight home after work, running as fast as I could the whole way. Flying turned out to still be a bit beyond my strength.

I walked into the kitchen and heated a frozen dinner. While it cooked, I mopped the kitchen, washed the dishes, and wiped the counters. As I finished replacing the mop, I heard Gohan calling me from upstairs.

"Yes sir," I yelled back, wiping my hands off and taking the stairs two at a time.

I knocked on his door and entered.

Gohan sat at his desk, his back to me. "Sit."

I walked to his feet and sat on the floor by them. Gohan didn't like me to sit on his bed, and sitting at his feet showed submission.

Gohan twirled a pencil between two fingers. "Where did you go last night?"

"I…I didn't go anywhere," I said, not sure if he had tracked my ki or not. If he had, then I would be caught lying, but if he hadn't, then I had a chance.

"You know, Goten, I don't believe you." He set the pencil on the desk and glared at me. "Where were you last night?"

"N-Nowhere, sir," I said, intent on keeping Trunks safe.

Gohan's fingers curled around my neck, not squeezing yet. "Are you sure?" he asked, putting pressure on my bruises.

"Yes, sir," I whimpered, my sensitive neck in pain.

He squeezed hard, forcing out a strangled scream, and shoved me so I fell on my face. "You had better be."

I gently rubbed my neck where his fingers had been, but didn't dare move without his permission.

Gohan grabbed my shirt, pulling me to kneel in front of him. "You belong to me," he hissed. "Say it!"

"I belong to you," I repeated meekly.

He slapped me across the face, the force jerking my shirt from his hands. I threw my hands out to break my fall against the floor. "You'll never escape this, little brother." He waited until I nodded, then said, "Get out."

I scurried from his room, his laughs following me even after I closed his door.

"What did Gohan want last night?" Trunks asked the moment I arrived at school. Surprisingly, he was there before me.

"Oh, nothing. He asked me where I was and I said I didn't go anywhere. Don't worry, he believed me."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Then why is there a handprint on your cheek?"

"Uh…" I mumbled.

Trunks shook his head in disbelief. "Ok, I have a plan. You are going to get a new job!"

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "And how is that going to help anything?"

"No, no, your new job will be at Capsule Corp as my personal assistant!" He chuckled at the confused look on my face. "If you're my assistant, that means you'll be at my house a few hours every day."

"I don't know, Trunks," I said, shaking my head, "Gohan might not let me."

"What if we pay you double what you make at the law firm?"

"But," I gaped, "but that's impossible! You'll go broke!"

Trunks laughed happily. "You just don't understand, do you Chibi? Capsule Corporation is the leading research facility in the world. In the world, Chibi. And my family OWNS Capsule Corp. That means we have more money than we know what to do with. The money on my credit card alone is enough to buy the entire West City."

I almost passed out at his words. "You've got to be kidding me," I said weakly.

"Nope," Trunks said with satisfaction. "So tell Gohan you got a job at Capsule Corp as a secretary, where you will be paid twice what you make right now. He won't say no."

As soon as my classes ended for lunch, I told Trunks to wait for me outside while I asked Gohan. I waited until the rest of the class left and shut the door before approaching his desk.

I waited until he spoke first.

"What do you want?" he asked, not looking up from his papers.

"Is it ok with you if I get a new job?"

"No," he automatically said.

I paused, not wanting to challenge him. "Um, may I ask why?"

He sighed and finally looked at me. "Why? Because the job you have now is a good paying one, and if you want to eat, you won't lose it."

Ah ha. So that's the problem. "But this one pays double what I make now."

That got his attention. He raised an eyebrow. "And where would a stupid little child like you get a position like that?"

"At Capsule Corporation. They need a secretary, and I'm positive I can get the job."

Gohan didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Fine, but if you don't get it, I'll make sure you starve."

"Thank you, thank you," I gushed, elated Trunks' plan would work.

That afternoon, I told my boss that I was resigning. He smiled and nodded understandingly. "It's a bit boring around here, isn't it kid?"

"Oh no, sir," I reassured him, "I liked it here very much."

"Don't worry about it, kid. You're the longest secretary we've had in quite a while. Come back in a week to pick up your check." He clapped a hand on my shoulder, hitting a bruise and making me wince. He didn't notice though, and continued talking. "Take care out there, son. You have a bright future ahead."

Trunks' POV

I waited impatiently for Goten to arrive. Our plan was for him to go home and get his homework done, eat dinner, then come to Capsule Corp for work. The doorbell rang, and I bolted out of my room.

Kaasan had already opened the door when I arrived. "Why hello Goten, it's so nice to see you," she greeted him, stepping back to let him in.

"It's great to see you too, ma'am," Goten replied, taking his shoes off and setting them on the shoe rack. He looked up and spotted me. "Hey Trunks."

Kaasan turned at his words. "So Trunks, what are you two boys up to tonight?"

"Um, nothing really. Going to get some homework done, right Goten?"

He nodded slowly.

"See you later, Kaasan," I said quickly, pulling Goten after me, "we're just going to go to my room."

"Oh ok," she said, "call if you need anything."

"Yeah, thanks!"

In my room, Goten plopped on the bed. "How come you didn't tell Bulma that I'm working for you?"

"Uh, that's the thing, you're not going to be working for me," I admitted.

Goten's face fell. "So I'm not going to get the job? B-But I already told Gohan, and—"

I laughed, cutting him off. "That's not what I meant, Chibi. You'll get paid, but not to work for me!"

Goten tilted his head to the side. "I don't get it. Then what will I be doing?"

I smiled. "You'll be training. See, we both need to get stronger if we're going to defeat Gohan, and with your schedule, you won't have time to train. So I figured if you came to my house every day, pretending to work, we could train instead. Don't worry, I'm still going to pay you so Gohan will never suspect a thing."

"I don't know Trunks," Goten said doubtfully, "I wouldn't feel right taking your money like that."

I sighed impatiently. "Look here, buddy, I don't feel right knowing my best friend is being beaten by his brother every day either. Don't argue with me, Chibi, you know it never gets you anywhere."

Goten's POV

I never made my own decisions, it seemed. It was always Gohan telling me what to do. With Trunks, it only seemed natural I listen to him, since he was older and smarter.

But having him pay me so much money to do nothing? It grated on my morals.

"Trunks?" I mumbled, fiddling with the blankets on his bed. "Maybe there's another way."

Trunks sighed and sat next to me. He made me look at him. "I want to do this, Chibi. I really do, ok? Besides, the money I'll be paying you is nothing to me. It doesn't even scratch my credit card."

I groaned and flopped on my back. "Why do I listen to you, Trunks?"

"Because I said so," he snickered.

I am so so sorry about the slow updates. Hopefully now that it's summer, I will have more time to write.


End file.
